


Эрзац

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: В ночь, когда Лайт увозит Такаду ужинать — безупречный костюм, букет простых лютиков в грубой, но стильной экологичной бумаге и запах туалетной воды, которую выбирала Миса, — к ней вваливается Халль с двумя бутылками сухого вина и тюбиком смазки из круглосуточной аптеки напротив.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock, Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Takada Kiyomi, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Эрзац

Лайт всегда получает всё, что захочет. Миса ничего не может с этим сделать — остаётся только мило улыбаться, наматывать волосы на пальчик и притворяться, что всё хорошо, конечно, любимый, дела. И пусть они не задержат тебя до утра, как в прошлый раз!

В ночь, когда Лайт увозит Такаду ужинать — безупречный костюм, букет простых лютиков в грубой, но стильной экологичной бумаге и запах туалетной воды, которую выбирала Миса, — к ней вваливается Халль с двумя бутылками сухого вина и тюбиком смазки из круглосуточной аптеки напротив.

Миса видела её два раза в жизни. Причём второй раз — когда эта высоченная красотка чуть не сломала ей руку, стоило Мисе только слегка повысить голос на Такаду (ну и замахнуться, ладно-ладно, но Миса бы её не ударила, она бы не _посмела_ , да и кто бы посмел? Такада — водопад, покрытый льдом, вечность, застывшая на мгновение). Но, вытерев красные заплаканные глаза рукавом домашней рубашки Лайта, которую она надевает, чтобы не думать, не думать... — Миса открывает дверь и впускает её. Миса ещё никогда не отказывалась от бесплатной выпивки. Особенно если только господь бог знает, чем сейчас занимаются Лайт и Такада (Халль зажмуривается, когда Миса опускается перед ней на колени, разводит языком половые губы, потираясь носом о набухший клитор). Наигравшись, Миса утыкает её головой в подушку и оставляет засосы на её спине, толкаясь внутри загорелого, крупного тела легкомысленно розовым страпоном, пока Халль от удовольствия не начинает выстанывать английские ругательства в подушку Лайта. Лестно. Но даже у пьяной от вина и запаха Халль Мисы хватает мозгов, чтобы понять: она нужна Халль лишь до тех пор, пока занята Такада. 

Впрочем, насчёт Халль Миса думает так же.

  
  
  



End file.
